Mystery Box
The Mystery Box, also known as the Random Box, Treasure Chest, Mystery Chest or simply the''' Box', is a random weapon generator featured in all Zombies maps in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (except Dead Ops Arcade) and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview Appearance Original The Mystery Box is usually a large, narrow, wooden box with a colored beam emitting from it into the sky to show the players its location. There are two glowing question marks imprinted on the lid of the Box, side by side and with the right one being vertically reversed. Inside the box lies bunches of hay and a glowing light, which is where the weapon ascends from and descends into. The Box sits on various things in the levels; the most common being a small wooden table over a few cement bricks. In a Box spawn location where the Box is not currently present, there is instead a teddy bear sitting upon three small, black, metal containers. When the box is opened for 950 points,a small music-box like music will play,and will stop just after the weapon appears. When the player rolls a teddy bear, it means the current Box is used up and will teleport to a different spawn location. When the bear appears, the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player and the bear and the Box will shoot up into the sky, removing the beam. Mob of the Dead In the Black Ops II level Mob of the Dead, the Box appears more similar to a metal chest than a cubed container, with a curved lid. It also has a more devilish appearance to fit the theme of the map; it is a dark brown/black in color and emits spikes from its lid. Inside the Box is filled with flames. It seems to float over a small stand that is lit with flames. When the Box is not currently present in a spawn, the stand has no flames. The teddy bear is replaced by a large, black padlock with a glowing red keyhole. When obtained, a low-pitched bell sound will play, followed by the lock turning with the sound of a key turning in a lock. Afterwards, it will fall into the box, which will close, rise slightly into the air, and fall into the stand. Origins In Origins, the Mystery Box resembles a stone sarcophagus, glowing with the blue light of Element 115. The teddy bear is still present when the box moves. Unlike in previous maps, the power is required to use the Mystery Box (The 115 power stations must be active for the Mystery box near that particular power station to work). Beams The beams emitting from the box are differently colored throughout the levels; normally, the Box emits a blue beam. However, the World at War level Shi No Numa's Box emits a yellow beam and Mob of the Dead's Box emits an orange beam. In the World at War ''levels Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, there is no beam present. Use In order to open the Box, the player must be next to the box and press and hold the 'use' button. When activated, the available weapons will randomize, ascending, until a weapon is chosen. This process takes about four to five seconds. If the weapon is not picked up within ten seconds (the time is shown by the weapon descending back into the Box), the Box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in two seconds. It costs 950 points to use, regardless if the player takes the weapon or not. If the player receives the teddy bear or lock, the player will recieve a refund and the Box will relocate somewhere else on the map. If a player receives the Power-Up Fire Sale, all Box spawns will be occupied and the price for a weapon will be 10 points, but only for a limited time. Behavior The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombies maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Box is located in the "Help Room" and will never move. Verrückt is the first level to have the Box relocate and is the only level for the empty Box spawns to be rubble, and Mob of the Dead and Origins are the only levels for the empty Box spawns to be platforms, rather than the usual teddy bear and boxes. Weapons available The weapons available in the Mystery Box are largely the same throughout each map in a game, although the weapons available do occasionally change, normally due to the addition of a new Wonder Weapon, or the unconventionality of a weapon in the map (such as Crossbow's absence in Moon due to the possible issues with low gravity). In addition, each game mostly features weapons only seen in that game, there being very few recurring weapons apart from Wonder Weapons such as Ray Gun. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The early name for the Mystery Box was possibly the "Treasure Chest", judging by the model name mtl_treasure_chest". **The Mystery Box is also referenced as the "Treasure Chest" in a loading screen tip. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. *In Verrückt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery Box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are ''"Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In "Vendetta", when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper across the river, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the pre-order poster, there is a phone number that when dialed plays Mystery Box jingl in reverse. *Weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box, unlike in Call of Duty: World at War (exceptionally, on the Nintendo Wii version, the AUG is available on the wall and in the Mystery Box). *Xbox LIVE players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. The avatar Mystery Box is smaller with only two question marks and only the teddy bear will be seen. *The spawn point of the Mystery Box is marked by a pile of boxes with a Teddy Bear on top, except in Verrückt, in which it is indicated by a pile of rubble with a Teddy Bear on top. The same goes for Call of Duty: World at War. **In Shi No Numa, the boxes are different, as they are white with Japanese writing on them. *A glitch occurs occasionally, causing multiple Mystery Boxes to appear at once. *Each weapon in the Mystery Locker in Call of Duty: Black Ops DS will have a 4.76% chance of appearing. It does not have the teddy bear or any moving source due to the fact that the map is too small to have a teddy bear. The Mystery box in Nacht der Untoten will not move due to the fact that the map is too small for another source. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If a player throws an EMP Grenade at the Mystery Box, the Mystery Box will shut down, the weapon will vanish, and points will not be refunded. *When the Mystery Box disappears, it spins two times around and then bursting into the air, unlike in the previous games where it shakes from side to side. In Mob of the Dead and Origins, it instead hovers in the air and then falls down into the base below it. *In Mob of the Dead, the box color is a reddish-orange color instead of blue. It also has a new appearance, resembling a coffin or elongated Treasure Chest and having a demonic tone to it. When it is not at a spawn location it seems locked inside another small underground chest. *When used, the Mystery Box in Mob of the Dead emits faint screaming sounds as opposed to music. *In the June 27, 2013 patch, the indicator says "Press 'use button' for Mystery Box" as opposed to "Press 'use button' for Random Weapon." *At Mystery Box spawn locations, teddy bears will move their head. *A radio in Origins reveals that the Mystery Box can pull out weapons from different eras, either from the past, present or future, which explains why futuristic weapons such as the Type 25, HAMR, Ray Gun, etc... can be found in the map.